


No Enemies,only Friends

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, basically everyone is platonic except for the most obvious ships, welcome to fluffville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Everyone is born knowing two songs,one for their future romantic soulmate,the other for their platonic one.
Michael,an oddity,was born with eleven.One romantic,ten platonic.
This is how he found them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,welcome to my new story,a Soulmate AU.
> 
> You can say I've had soulmates on the brain (*looks pointedly at XCabooseRTRvB*)
> 
> I thought i'd post this to see how it does as I prepare to finish Dangerous Eyes.Once I complete that,I'll work more on this.I guess.If not this may update before.I don't know.
> 
> Anyway:this "No Enemies,only Friends" AU is simply our world but you're born knowing certain songs.One for each of your romantic and platonic soulmates.(you know which is which).You can also learn other songs,these just stick around.Many find only one or the other,its rare to find them both.
> 
> Hope that makes sense!Hope you enjoy!

In this world,people were born knowing two songs-one for their future romantic soulmate, the other for their platonic one.

 

Michael was born with roughly eleven songs.

 

It was a strange thing in his world but it just felt right.He was always singing,or at least humming one, and with that he stood out.

 

Many people didn't like that he had so many and bullied him for years,but he wouldn't have it.

 

Sooner or later,he would find his soulmates,and show them all.

 

Years passed and no luck.Michael began to lose hope.But that didn't stop him.

 

He took his rage out on video games,recording them for YouTube.People loved him  and soon he became a name few would forget.

 

He found he absentmindedly would hum one of his songs,especially the one he found had no lyrics.But he would somehow have all his songs eventually.Occationally,his romantic soul song would find it's way out.

 

He was happy but he was still lost.

 

One day he opens his email to find he’s been contacted by the quickly growing company Rooster Teeth,for the group Achievement Hunter specifically.

 

He moves to Austin a month later.


	2. Geoff-Sing by Hollywood Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael starts work and meets his first soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elections fucked me up man.Fucked me up real bad.
> 
> Have something positive.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJiaaxMsifM

He met his boss first,and he felt like this man was something special.

 

Geoff met him that first day with a bottle in hand and a smile on his face.

 

“Hey there,welcome!”He smiled at Michael, “Welcome to Achievement Hunter!You’re the Rage-Quit guy,right?”

 

“Yep.You must be Geoff,right?”

 

“Hell yeah!I’m the leader of all you assholes!”he took a drink, “Basically the ground rules:you have a serious problem let me know,if you have a minor one with someone else,take it up with them.No fighting except in the game.Also we don't care who you are and where you came from,we're a family and that's that,okay?”

 

Michael grinned,nodding, “Yes sir!”

 

“Also don't call me sir,makes me feel old.It's just  _ Geoff _ or  _ boss _ ,kapesh?”

 

“Sounds good,as long you call me  _ Michael _ ,not  _ Rage-Quit Guy _ ”

 

Geoff grinned,nodding once more.

 

“Sounds good”

 

* * *

Michael loved his job.The others accepted him instantly. There was Jack,Ryan,Ray and Gavin.Gavin and Ray quickly latched onto him,and together they formed Team Lads,as Ryan,Jack and Geoff were Team Gents.

 

They fought each other in games,especially Minecraft.

 

One particular game,they were testing out a new game that Geoff had made,but the oldest Gent hadn't quite finished.So as he worked,everyone killed time.

 

However as Michael was about to yell at Gavin's stupidity,he heard it,a song.

 

Geoff was singing softly,all concentration on his work.

 

“ _ My friend,my friend, _

_ Is it breath you're holding in _

_ Or the questions from within _

_ Do they end where they begin _

_ Oh my heart my heart _

_ Is it left out in the dark _

_ Is there light after the start _

_ Like the clouds after they part _ ”

 

Michael couldn't stop himself as he leaned closer to his microphone and began singing as well,

 

“ _ No,the end,the end _

_ Is it written in the sand? _

_ Is it slipping through your hands _

_ Like a dream that never ends? _

_ So my friend,my friend _

_ Are the walls still closing in? _

_ Time and time again _

_ These are words from a broken friend _ ”

 

At the words,Geoff’s concentration broke as he registered what the younger was singing. The older man fell from his chair with a crash and the room went quiet.

 

“Geoff are you alright?”Jack said as he moved to the other man to help him up, “What was that?”

 

“I-”Geoff looked at Michael,wide eyed in confusion, “Michael,that song-”

 

“How many?”Michael asked.

 

“You're like my seventh,and my sixth platonic”Geoff accepted Jack’s help and groaned as he got up, “God fucking dammit though dude,was not expecting that.What about you?.”

 

“Second”the Jersey boy admitted, “I had a friend before”

 

“Goddamn,you’re a virgin basically”Ray decided to pipe up,causing Michael to kick out at him, “Hey,I call as I see!”

 

That got a laugh out of everyone,especially when they turned back and found they were still recording.

 

“Want to cut it?”Jack asked,looking at Geoff as they continued on, “What happened?”

 

“No,let's leave it”Geoff looked at the younger man,who had gotten into a friendly competition with Ryan over building something, “It's perfectly fine”

 

The let's play was uploaded two days later as “ _ Lets play Minecraft:Geoff finds yet another soulmate _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?Let me know!
> 
> I love reviews.Please let me know what you think.


	3. Mica-Carry on My Wayward Son-Kansas(lullaby version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a rough day for the new kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This chapter focuses on Mica,who I have fallen for tremendously since she joined AH(almost a year already what the hell lol).Around the time she did however,negative comments and other forms of hate spawned.Mostly because of her status.Her dad is freaking Lavar Burton,who we of the 90s or so all know as the guy from Reading Rainbow(please tell me I didn't hallucinate that) and Jordy from Star Trek the Next Generation(a fantastic role).
> 
> Honestly,the most her dad's acting career did was inspire a beautiful(sexy) actress with great fashion sense and the most adorable laugh i s2g.
> 
> As I said I love Mica and this is me attempting to show that.
> 
> If anyone still hates her after all this time,FIGHT ME.
> 
> I dare you
> 
> Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kf8a3vcjUc

Michael was used to everyone in the office being happy,upbeat,occasionally made from a prank or argument and maybe nursing a hangover or two from a bev session,never fully fully depressed.

 

That was how he found Mica one afternoon after lunch,coming into the office to find her wrapped in a blanket with her phone in the room’s darkened end.

 

“Hey kid,everything okay?”she looked up when he approached,and he could see tears in her eyes from the screenlight.

 

“Yeah,I’m fine”her tone was a lie.

 

“Clearly you’re not”he sat down next to her, “Whatcha reading?”

 

“Nothing important”he chanced a look and frowned.

 

“Mica,this...is hate comments on our videos and the site...”he checked again by reaching over and opening the tabs, “And Reddit?Why are you reading them?”she looked down.

 

“They’re all about me”her voice was low,cracked with what sounded like the beginning of a sob, “Am I really here because of my dad?Because he used his privilege as an actor...?”

 

Michael sighed,taking her phone and scrolling down the page,finding something that made him smile.

 

“You’re a great actor on your own.Your cosplays are amazing and you found your own path”he handed the item back, “They know it too”

 

“ _ She’s not riding on her dad’s coattails,unlike you! _ ”she read in a quiet voice, “ _ I envy her and her dad’s relationship it's beautiful...I really like her hair....She’s the perfect Emerald...have you seen her in that Black Cat outfit hot damn _ ”

 

She smiled at the last one and Michael felt the need to hug her.which he did.She snuggled into his embrace and they stayed like that for a while.

 

“ _ Carry on my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more _

 

_ Ah _

 

_ Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_ Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion _

_ I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high _ ”

 

The song left his lips without warning and Mica froze,before joining in,

 

“ _ Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man _

_ Though my mind could think I still was a mad man _

_ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, _

_ I can hear them say _

 

_ Carry on my wayward son, _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more _

 

_ Masquerading as a man with a reason _

_ My charade is the event of the season _

_ And if I claim to be a wise man, _

_ Well, it surely means that I don't know _ ”

 

She sniffed and Michael kept singing,her voice growing more and more confident as the song continued,

 

“ _ On a stormy sea of moving emotion _

_ Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean _

_ I set a course for winds of fortune, _

_ But I hear the voices say _

 

_ Carry on my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more no! _

 

_ Carry on, _

_ You will always remember _

_ Carry on, _

_ Nothing equals the splendor _

_ Now your life's no longer empty _

_ Surely heaven waits for you _ ”

  
  


By now,a few of the others had returned and witnessed this sight,the two unaware of them.Geoff had his phone out in an instant,

 

“ _ Carry on my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry, _

_ Don't you cry no more, _

 

_ No more! _ ”

 

Mica was smiling by now,as Michael reached over and asked, “Better?”

 

“Yep”she smiled, “Thank you”

 

“Bravo!”they turned to see the others standing there clapping.Mica’s face flushed and Michael just sighed,but the smiles on their faces made them smile too.

 

At the end of the month,a musically backed edit of events in the AH offices was posted by Geoff just for the hell of it.It faded out into the clip of Michael and Mica singing and the applause in the end as Michael sighed and got off the couch,reaching for the phone with a sight grin.

 

The response had slight variations among the fans,but the office loved it.

 

But there was one thing they all agreed on.

 

They all agreed Mica’s smile for the rest of the week was worth it though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.Did you catch my projection of feelings?
> 
> All of AH is pure,protect them.Protect all of fucking Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Anyway enough of me,
> 
> Reviews and ideas welcome
> 
> Until next time


	4. Ryan-Monster by Eminem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fitting song for their lovely Mad King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very good >_< but this song is awesome for Ryan's fake murderer persona and I love it so.
> 
> This is the chapter for the Adorable Murder Dad.(I may be gay but hot damn that man.Lorri is a lucky lady)

“Ryan!Stop!”Michael laughed as Ryan kept sticky-bombing him in GTA, “We need to join everyone!”

  
“Damn right you dicks!”Geoff yelled, “We’re waiting for you!”

  
The others chorused their laughter and agreement, while Ryan just Cheshire Cat-grinned.

  
Michael laughed too as his character didn't try for the bike that was still spawned,instead going towards the others.

  
As he did, the Jersey boy began singing to everyone’s amusement,

  
“ _I'm friends with the monster t hat's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_ ”

  
At that,Ryan was visibly surprised.He hadn’t told anyone before how many songs he had but he had alluded to at least three-one for his wife Lorri and Ray,but...

  
“ _Well, that's nothing_  
_Well, that's nothing_

  
_Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_  
_To seize the moment and don't squander it_  
_'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_  
_So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_ ”

  
His voice finished the chorus and jumped into the verse,causing the guys to stop and look at him in amazement.

  
“Well that makes bloody sense!”Gavin broke the silence, “Our lovely Mad King would definitely have that song!”

  
Ryan shrunk down awkwardly but Michael just laughed and took that chance to snipe Gavin’s character-as he was getting closer to where everyone was supposed to meet-,sending the Brit into squawks of anger and surprise. The attention was drawn off the song and everyone was laughing.

  
Ryan looked over at Michael as they got back to playing and smiled.Michael saw this and nodded.

  
“Thank you”he said as they stopped for lunch, “You didn't have to do”

  
“Why wouldn't I,man?”Michael grinned, “That's what soulmates do.Besides,if you must know,our song wasn't one my mom approved of”

  
Ryan laughed, “Of course”he looked at Michael and grinned, “Team Crazy Mad?”

  
“Always,dude”Michael laughed again as he and Ryan bumped fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the other chapters????
> 
> Thanks for reading though!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Reviews encouraged:3
> 
> (Still not over the Joneses' announcement because they deserve all that happiness ❤️❤️❤️)


	5. Jack-Hell Song by Sum 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Life nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit this story ain't dead!!!
> 
> I had extra life on the brain due to the fact the poster is literally on the wall to my right.That was hands down one of the best nights of my life since prom,even if I missed the earlier parts in favor of class XD
> 
> Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjKQKnCUYkE
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. :3

“ _ Everybody's got their problems _

_ Everybody says the same things to you _

_ It's just a matter how you solve them _

_ But what else are we supposed to do _ ”

 

Michael heard the singing as he left the couch he’d been napping on before the Nice Dynamite segment of Extra Life later.  It sounded like Jack.But that was impossible.He had been here since four-fucking-thirty in the morning just setting up,and had been up and at it since they had started at 8.Last he’d heard,Jack’d been napping.

 

Michael followed the sound to one of the break areas off to the side.Caiti was hosting the current section,with Jack coming back shortly to host the Screw Attack guys. Might as well make sure he was awake.

 

“ _ Part of me, won't agree _

_ Cause I don't know if it's for sure _

_ Suddenly, suddenly _

_ I don't feel so insecure _

 

_ Part of me, won't agree _

_ Cause I don't know if it's for sure _

_ Suddenly, suddenly _

_ I don't feel so insecure _

_ Anymore _ ”

 

Jack was singing softly.He thought he was alone as he took in the last few minutes of his break before the inevitable chaos of Screw Attack. He jumped as another voice joined in,making him turn to face the newcomer.

 

“ _ Why do things that matter the most _

_ Never end up being what we chose _

_ Now that I find no way so bad _

_ I don't think I knew what I had _ ”

 

Michael stood there,smirking slightly,arms crossed.

 

“You have a nice voice”he said as he approached, “Everything okay?

 

“Yeah”Jack smiled,before looking about, “Did Caiti send you?”

 

“Nope.I was heading that way anyhow.Thought I’d check up on you”Michael smiled,before laughing lightly “God,I thought it was too easy to get to know you.Turns out you’re my fucking soulmate.How many is that now?Five for me,like twelve for you?”

 

“Idiot.It's only three”Jack smiled back, “But with you it's four”

 

Michael was about to speak when Kerry poked his head in.

 

“Hey,Jack,you’re up in ten”he looked at the two and frowned, “Uh...did I just ruin a moment ot something?”

 

“No,I was just getting Jack myself”Michael laughed as he pulled on Jack’s arm, “Lets go big guy.The audience awaits”

 

Jack smiled as the younger man lead him out of the room.

 

They ended up talking about what had happened as the Nice Dynamite segment began later that night,but as much as everyone was happy for them,nothing topped Michael’s later surprise of the future baby Jones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's Soulmates before Michael are Geoff,Caiti and Gavin in that order. Also if anyone gives a crap Kerry's (platonic)Soulmates are Miles,Gray and Monty because obviously.
> 
> Hope you guys are all well XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Matt-Not a Man of Violence-NIHILS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's hit his head working under the desk before,just never for this reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much life returned to this fic,such insomnia.
> 
> Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZwJK4NyguM

Matt never seemed like he would be soulmate material for the loud Jersey man that was Michael.He was a quiet,reserved man whose favorite thing was to cause mischief in any Minecraft video they played,either by his own hand or in the structures he devoted hours to building.

 

But that was nothing.He wouldn’t put up a physical fight and admittedly he couldn’t-something calmly laughed about by everyone including himself.It was also common knowledge that one of his three soulmate songs literally spoke of how he would not be violent.

 

Michael knew this.He was well of it.

 

But what he wasn’t aware of was Matt’s little personal ritual,which he had walked in on accidentally one day while seeking to ask a question.

 

“ _ There’s an island _

_ On the horizon _

_ A beacon of hope _

_ A chance at surviving _

_ The closer I get _

_ The stronger I feel _

_ Those beaches of gold _

_ They just might be real _ ”

 

It was a simple,quiet tune that was easily heard as the room was empty,with the other editors at lunch or at other assignments.Matt was under his desk trying to fix something as he prepared to edit or whatever.Michael felt himself well up with amusement as he joined up with the song,his voice a bit louder,

 

“ _ I can’t can’t kill it _

_ I can’t can’t kill it _

_ I'm not a man of violence _ ”

 

Matt made a sound of surprise that sounded something like a squeak as he hit his head with a loud thud on the desk. Michael winced as the other man crawled out and then looked at him.

 

“You okay,dude?”Michael asked.

 

“I...”Matt seemed to  struggle to find words before he got up,rubbing his head.

 

Finally he spoke “Soulmates,so it seems?”

 

“Yeah,I guess”Michael smiled meekly,before asking, “Wanna go eat something?We’re going out”

 

Matt looked at his computer before making up his mind.

 

“Sure”he said after a moment, “I could use something”

  
They told the others later.Jeremy was laughing ,but then Matt reminded him of their first meeting.That shut the Boston man up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you guys enjoying this,despite my terrible update sceduale for this fic. Hopefully it can be done in due time XD Thank you so much for your love and support!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too used to writing Fake AH.
> 
> Reviews?Edit suggestions?Ideas for revealing their songs?Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
